Reviviendo a Bella
by TattusC13
Summary: ¿Tan mala había sido? ¿Tantos errores había cometido? Sólo había pecado en una cosa y había sido por amor… ¿Merecía tanta humillación? Merecía morir, o eso quería al menos. Y me asustaba la idea de saber que estaba mucho más ansiosa por dejar de existir que por dar la vuelta y regresar a mi nuevo hogar. *Mal summary, los invito a que entren y si gustan lean. Muchas gracias*.
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO:**

¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?

Realmente no lo sé, no lo recuerdo… Todo comenzó hace algún tiempo, creo ver imágenes mías de cuando era más joven, más inocente, más feliz.

Mi cabeza duele y lágrimas caen de mis ojos, hay humo a mí alrededor pero no hay nada incendiándose más que mi corazón hecho trizas. Las venas pulsan en mis brazos llevando lava hirviendo en lugar de sangre a través de mi cuerpo, quemándolo todo, haciendo arder mis heridas.

Antes me amaba tanto; yo solía quererme, él solía quererme… Ahora no era más que un desecho, ese trozo de basura de la que nadie se quiere hacer cargo, la triste muchacha de la que habla todo el pueblo cuando la ven pasar. En eso me había convertido, en lo que siempre había intentado evitar: una prostituta frente a todos, pero no en el interior, no realmente.

¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?

Intento hacer memoria de mis años anteriores pero algo dentro de mi pecho lo impide. Había sido la cerebrito del colegio, la jovencita más hermosa y ejemplar a la que todos los padres señalaban diciéndoles a sus hijos "¿Por qué no eres como ella?". Era el orgullo de mi familia, la preferida de los profesores, la popular entre el alumnado… Era, era, era… Tiempo pasado, muy anterior al infierno en que ahora se había convertido mi vida.

¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?

Hice el intento de sentarme en el piso mientras el cigarro que reposaba entre mis dedos chocaba contra el cemento frío al caer de mis manos al igual que todo lo demás, todo se caía de mis manos. De a poco lo recordaba, lo sentía en la espalda. Había sido el deseo de ser diferente lo que me había llevado hasta allí, la necesidad de revelarme, de alejarme de la presión de tener que ser perfecta.

Yo me había empujado hacia eso, aunque él también había hecho su parte.

¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?

Por él, ahora lo sabía bien. Limpie con el dorso de mi mano las lágrimas de mis mejillas y suspiré… Atraída por su estúpida belleza, por sus palabras dulces y movimientos cautivantes, era por su culpa que había caído en este pozo de autodestrucción.

Era imposible no sentir el corazón agitándose en cuanto lo veías cruzar frente a ti, con esa mezcla de sensualidad que solo él poseía y esa seguridad propia de una persona que lo ha hecho todo en la vida y que todo eso le ha salido bien. James era su nombre, y vaya que me gustaba… Esa palabra resbalaba de mi boca tajante y lastimosamente, doliendo pero provocando ese placer que te producen las cosas cuando eres masoquista y necesitas sentir dolor para saber que estás viva.

James me había arrastrado con él, tampoco era como si le hubiese costado mucho… Un par de palabras, algunos gestos románticos y la joven necesitada de algo carnal que vivía en mi interior había caído frente a sus pies, con el alma desnuda… Y el cuerpo también.

¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?

Por tonta, por eso fue que llegué hasta ese lugar: la cima del edificio más alto de Forks, la cumbre del dolor en mi vida, el lugar dónde sellamos nuestro pacto con un beso endiablado que me había robado el corazón y la oportunidad de ser feliz. Porque no había vuelta atrás… Esa noche estaba invitada a ir a su casa puesto que sus padres habían salido de la ciudad, y yo lo sabía, sabía que iba a pasar. Y lo deseaba, lo quería, lo imploraba.

Me pidió un beso y se lo dí, me pidió que fuera a su hogar esa noche y lo hice, me pidió que me dejara hacer todo lo que él quisiera y con gusto le di permiso, me pidió que me marchara y feliz lo hice… Me pidió que desapareciera de su vida, y estaba a punto de cumplirlo.

Pero no sólo desaparecería de la suya, sino que ya nadie más volvería a verme. A menos que decidieran buscar ese infame video que había arruinado mi vida y que todo el mundo podía contemplar cuantas veces quisiera puesto que era de los más vistos de Internet…

Ya nada importaba porque no había nadie detrás de mí, no tenía nada que perder. Mis padres me habían echado de casa, todos en la escuela se burlaban de mí y el resto de los pueblerinos cuchicheaba a mis espaldas… Para vivir así prefería no vivir más.

¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?

Llegue con una sola idea, la única que permanecía en mi cabeza en ese momento: volar. Iba a volar, a volar fuera de este mundo de un solo salto, a volar como una persona libre de maldad de una vez por todas, quería volar e huir de allí tan pronto como me fuera posible.

¿Tan mala había sido? ¿Tantos errores había cometido? Sólo había pecado en una cosa y había sido por amor… ¿Merecía tanta humillación? Merecía morir, o eso quería al menos. Y me asustaba la idea de saber que estaba mucho más ansiosa por dejar de existir que por dar la vuelta y regresar a mi nuevo hogar.

¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?

Era más sencillo de explicar de lo que parecía, y con la cabeza más tranquila ahora podía verlo claramente… Me había enamorado del chico popular de la escuela, y siendo popular yo también pensé que seríamos la pareja perfecta. Me conquistó con palabras elegantes, con frases robadas de libros a las cuales yo respondía con sonrisas y suspiros… Me besó, un par de veces lo hizo y luego me pidió ir más lejos, como prueba del amor que le profesaba. Ante el miedo atemorizante de perderlo había accedido, sin saber que todo era una trampa, una jugarreta que me enviaba el destino por haber sido tan inocente y haberle creído todo. No solo abusó de mi complacencia sino que también gozó de subir una filmación secreta de aquel acto a las redes sociales para que todos lo vieran y se rieran de mí como él lo hacía, como lo había hecho todo el tiempo. Y suelen decir que pueblo chico es infierno grande… Todos en Forks se enteraron de lo que había sucedido, inclusive mis padres quienes no habían sentido dolor alguno al preparar todas mis cosas en maletas y dejarlas fuera de casa, mostrándome que ya no era bienvenida en mi propio hogar. Todos se habían olvidado de que detrás de esa violación a mi reputación había una chica engañada, una chica usada en favor de no sé qué cuestión… Se olvidaban de que la más perjudicada de todo era yo, se olvidaban de la dulce Bella y comenzaban a plantarle cara a la ramera de Isabella que había gritado de placer sin pudor alguno en la cama de un chico que conocía desde hacía una semana. Pues él había dicho eso, pero no era cierto… Lo conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo que había perdido la cuenta y la noción de que no todos en la vida son lo que aparentan ser. Desde entonces trabajaba de noche en un club nocturno, sirviéndoles copas a desagradables hombres que solo querían acostarse conmigo como aquel estúpido del video… Vaya vida, me había vuelto una celebridad en Forks y no de las buenas.

Pero aun así y con todas esas desgracias intentaba superarme.

Algunas semanas atrás se podía decir que estaba saliendo adelante… La escuela era un infierno pero intentaba no prestarle atención a nadie más que a mí, después de todo era la única persona que nunca me traicionaría sin salir lastimada al mismo tiempo. De a poco y remando estaba intentando escapar de ese pozo oscuro de dolor y sufrimiento…

Sin embargo nada es sencillo y no todo en la vida se puede dejar atrás…

Estaba cansada de los apodos, los insultos y las burlas. Me habían agotado los abusos y los gritos, las reprimendas y los castigos sociales a los que me sometían los que antes habían sido mis amigos… Estaba cansada del mundo, cansada de todos, cansada de mí… Y la única solución a tal cansancio es, desde luego, arrancar la yerba mala por la raíz.

¿Y qué sucedía cuando la raíz era yo?

Pues debía de ser mutilada.

El edificio del Banco Central de Forks siempre me había parecido un buen lugar para morir… No era como si siempre hubiese estado planeando mi muerte (o tal vez sí) pero era un lugar agradable, tranquilo y vistoso… Llegar a la cima no había sido sencillo, había tenido que escabullirme entre la gente como James y yo lo habíamos hecho aquella tarde… Pero allí estaba, todo estaba listo.

Había leído por última vez mi libro favorito, fumado un par de cigarrillos mientras dejaba que el llanto fluyera y escrito alguna que otra carta por si a alguien se le ocurría reclamar mi cuerpo antes de arrojarlo al pozo con el resto de cadáveres del cementerio. Había pactado como hora clave el atardecer; el momento en el que el sol se va sería el mismo en el que yo me iría, con la diferencia de que nunca más regresaría.

Y esa hora había llegado.

Dibujé con una colilla apagada el nombre de "James" en el piso y apague mi último cigarrillo en el medio, intentando devolverle un poco el dolor que él había plantado en mí. Me quité los zapatos, retoqué mi labial y me acerqué a la cornisa, esperando que no hubiera mucha gente cerca.

Pues tuve suerte, en Forks no había muchos habitantes y menos a esa hora, cuando el frío se acentuaba y te calaba hasta los huesos.

Ese era el fin… El fin de toda mi existencia.

Con lentitud subí el peldaño que separaba el techo del borde de la pared y me mantuve allí, dejando que el viento de invierno alejará los últimos malos pensamientos de mí… Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Quería prolongar ese segundo por siempre, ese instante en donde me sentía tan bien y sin presiones que podía decir era feliz luego de mucho tiempo. Era feliz, tan feliz… Estaba a un paso de mi libertad. Suspiré y sonreí, veía la luz arriba del pozo en el que había estado hundida todos esos meses, ya estaba cerca de salir, tan cerca…

Y entonces algo me empujó…

Pero no precisamente hacia adelante, sino hacia atrás…

Dos brazos me rodearon, mi cuerpo flotó en el aire y se impactó contra una superficie dura al mismo tiempo en que el aire había abandonado mis pulmones. La espalda me dolía y la muerte no duele, por ende no estaba muerta… Algo había frustrado mi intento de huir, de ser libre al fin… Algo… O alguien.

Mi pecho ardió en llamas y la oscuridad se apoderó de mi cabeza… Lo último que vi antes de sumirme en ese sueño fue un hermoso par de ojos verdes que de hermosos no tenían nada, puesto que me habían traído de vuelta a la realidad, me habían hundido nuevamente en el infierno.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien y tan felices como yo lo estoy en este momento. Les presento mi nueva historia, un escrito al que le he puesto mucho amor y que tenía deseos de compartir con ustedes. Por favor si les gusta ayúdenme con un review, no se imaginan lo agradecida que estaré y agreguen a sus favoritos, eso me ayudaría muchísimo. Gracias por todo, nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Capítulo 1:

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Me había sucedido muchas veces eso de desear algo con todas mis fuerzas y que, de repente, alguien se cruzara en mi camino y frustrara todos mis planes. No me alcanzaban los dedos de la mano para contar cuantas veces esa situación se había repetido en mi vida ya que había sido algo más que habitual a lo largo de mis años. Pero esa vez, esa maldita vez… Todo era diferente.

Antes en mi vida, cuando me había tocado atravesar por otros infiernos momentáneos había encontrado una solución o, al menos, una aparente resolución de mis problemas para salir del pozo de forma relativamente sencilla. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de lo que había cometido y lo desastroso que sería regresar a mi rutina diaria, no encontraba una posible escapatoria a mis demonios más que el suicidio… Y todo se había ido a la mierda por culpa de quien sabe qué.

-Demonios, ¿te encuentras bien?, murmuró lo que parecía ser un muchacho a mi lado, cuya voz temblaba con tintes de nerviosismo o miedo. No había abierto mis ojos aun, no quería hacerlo por lo que no sabía quién era aquel destructor de una planificación que me había llevado meses pensar… Había subido hasta esa estúpida cumbre con el propósito de no regresar nunca más a ningún lado y quería soñar algunos minutos más, pensar que realmente había muerto y me encontraba en otra parte del mundo, en otra dimensión.

-Respóndeme, ¿estás bien?

-Es obvio que no, le contesté de forma ruda dejando que todo mi enojo se filtrara en esa breve frase. Nadie que toma la decisión de suicidarse está bien, desde luego que la pregunta no tenía lugar en ese momento. Me habría levantado y habría empujado a esa persona por la cornisa del edificio de no ser por mi falta de fuerza en ese momento y las terribles ganas de llorar que sentía en mi interior. Una persona con el alma rajada sangra, sangra en forma de lágrimas porque hasta la sangre ha abandonado su cuerpo, toda esperanza se ha ido.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿Estás loca? ¡No debiste haber intentado eso!

Suspirando me volteé y me senté en el suelo, al igual que minutos antes lo había hecho. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me había acercado al borde del edificio y había regresado a estar tan cerca del cemento; mi conciencia me decía que sólo segundos pero mi corazón pesaba como si hubiese estado durmiendo una eternidad.

Pues eso tenía algo de verdad… Desde que James me había roto el corazón yo no había vuelto a ser la misma, había muerto allí. Ahora no era más que un envase de carne que deambulaba sola por la vida, porque era lo que el destino me había mandado como castigo por caer tan fácilmente ante la tentación.

-Eres un idiota… Un completo idiota, no quería ser salvada. Si estaba aquí arriba era porque así quería estar, y tú eres un maldito entrometido.

Abrí mis ojos. La luz del sol era tenue, casi inexistente y el frio se acentuaba con el pasar de los segundos. Nunca antes había odiado tanto el clima de Forks.

-¿Y además tu qué sabes si estoy loca? ¿acaso me conoces? Oh claro, de seguro me conoces. Pero el hecho de que me hayas visto en un video no te da el derecho de conocerme y juzgarme por las decisiones que he tomado, le dije con la voz temblando por las terribles ganas de llorar que tenía. Estaba destinada a ser infeliz por toda la eternidad.

Parpadeé un par de veces, froté mis ojos con manos temblorosas y me volteé para encontrarme cara a cara con la persona que sin conocer se había convertido en el peor de mis enemigos. Se podía decir que le odiaba de muerte, después de todo, él había frustrado la mía.

-Te conozco, claro…

Frente a mi había un muchacho, sólo eso. No parecía ser más grande que yo, de seguro teníamos la misma edad pero definitivamente su cuerpo le sacaba algunos centímetros al mío puesto que sentado y todo parecía ser altísimo. Su cabello brillaba con reflejos cobres frente a los últimos rayos de luz del día, como si el sol intentara guardar su color en ellos hasta la mañana siguiente y sus ojos eran verdes, muy verdes pero no de ese color tan común en todos, sino de un verde opaco y oscuro, como si fueran esmeraldas incrustadas en su cara. Aun así y con su piel tan blanca como la nieve no me parecía atractivo en absoluto. Quizá de haberlo conocido algunos años antes habría caído enamorada a sus pies como una mosca que huele algo dulce en las cercanías, pero ahora no… No era una chica de gustos refinados, sin embargo y a pesar de todos los malos ratos que mis deseos me habían traído, los prefería de ojos castaños y cabello largo atado en una coleta. Suspiré nuevamente pero esa vez fue por cansancio… Estaba segura de que ese chico se aprovecharía de mi desgracia y me pediría que le hiciera algún que otro favor con tal de guardar el secreto de que la loca de Forks había cometido otra locura. Por supuesto que antes de eso prefería tirarme por el edificio, anteriormente había demostrado que no le temía a ese gran salto.

-Pero no por eso que dices, no he visto ningún video, continuó hablando ante mi indiferencia.

Algo en mi se paralizó, no sentí un click, su respuesta no me provocó asco como lo había imaginado. Esas palabras no eran las que esperaba, había calculado que para ese entonces ya estaría huyendo de un posible extorsionador pero la situación había cambiado, los papeles no eran los mismo que en mi cabeza y no sabía cómo actuar frente a eso.

-¿Qué?... Pero… No entiendo, ¿de dónde me conoces?

Él sonrió… Su boca se curvó peligrosamente y sus ojos se cerraron dejando ver unas largas pestañas que terminaban de adornar su esculpido rostro. Antes había visto sonrisas como esas, pero nunca tan sinceras y agradables. Hacía mucho tiempo nadie me sonreía así… ¿Debía culparme por sentirme especial por un segundo?

-Eres la hija de los Swan. Ellos son grandes amigos de mi familia, recuerdo haberte visto en la fiesta de navidad que mis padres organizaron, en aquel entonces eras mucho más pequeña y parecías ser feliz.

Movilicé mis pensamientos e intenté recordar ese evento que él mencionaba pero mis neuronas estaban atrofiadas por el tabaco y no querían reaccionar. No podía darme cuenta de quién era él… No importaba, lo dejaría para más tarde.

-Era… Era su hija, ya no más.

-Oh por Dios, ¿murieron?, gimió abriendo sus ojos exageradamente mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos. Parecía a punto de llorar. –Ahora entiendo porque querías suicidarte, agregó con vos temblorosa mientras yo lo observaba estupefacta. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, todo eso era tan absurdo.

-No… No murieron, le contesté intentando tranquilizarlo a pesar de lo extraña que me sentía en ese momento. Vaya, que muchacho tan raro… -Bueno, en realidad si murieron para mi, ¿pero acaso eso importa? Lo que importa es que debes hacerme un favor muy grande y no tienes otra opción que aceptar.

-¿Y qué me harás si no acepto?, contestó retándome mientras subía sus cejas en una mueca de desafío. Al parecer el chico tenía ganas de jugar…

No sabía que era más extraño, si estar hablando con un desconocido en la cima de un edificio mientras hacían cinco grados bajo cero en la ciudad o si estar hablando con ese extraño luego de que me salvara de querer suicidarme como si eso no hubiera pasado, como si fuéramos dos amigos platicando una tarde de verano…Parecía un sueño alocado, de esos que te dan luego de que juegas un rato con estupefacientes.

-Puedo empujarte por el borde y juro que tú no vivirás para contarlo.

-No creo que puedas, ni siquiera pudiste arrojarte tu por allí y planeas empujarme a mí que soy el doble de grande que tu…

Debía de admitir que aunque doliera tenía razón. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para levantar mi trasero del cemento, menos las tendría para lidiar con aquel hombre.

Levanté mis ojos para observarlo y suspiré de nuevo… Quizá no era más que un loco intentando ganarse mi confianza para secuestrarme, quizá era otro chico que buscaba burlarse de mí como James lo había hecho, o quizá solo era un chico… Una persona común y corriente que honestamente tenía ganas de ayudarme. Quería creer que era de esa clase, quería hacerlo, de veras… Pero cuando tu confianza es traicionada tantas veces y por tantas personas, volver a confiar no es algo que salga de ti naturalmente. Es como si perdieras la habilidad de hacerlo.

-Sin embargo me gustaría que me dijeras cual es ese favor, quizá podamos llegar a un trato que nos convenga a los dos.

-Sólo pido que no le cuentes esto a nadie, por favor… Que tu no hayas visto mi video no significa que otros no lo hayan hecho y esto solo aumentará su morbo con respecto a mí. Sé que no sabes de qué te hablo, pero fue algo terrible. Me hicieron una cosa muy fea, me utilizaron. Un maldito idiota se aprovechó de mí y lo registró todo con cámaras. No necesitas saber más que eso.

-No debes dar tantas cosas por sentado, respondió levantándose del suelo mientras caminaba para acercarse al borde del edificio. Era más alto de lo que imaginaba y su figura lo mostraba como alguien muy imponente, muy fuerte. –Dije que no había visto tu video, no que no lo conociera.

Juro que en ese momento, en ese preciso instante mis latidos cesaron y el aire escapó de mis pulmones. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo actuar… Tenía la esperanza, la creencia de que con él podía ser diferente, que podía confiar aunque apenas acaba de conocerlo y todo se había ido al demonio. La historia volvía a repetirse, el destino no dejaba de castigarme y ya no me quedaban más lágrimas para llorar.

Quería morir, no soportaba más todo eso.

-¿Qué quieres… de mi? ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Qué haces aquí?, le dije entre susurros mientras sentía como mi garganta se cerraba en un fuerte nudo. Intenté levantarme pero mis rodillas cedieron y caí con fuerza al suelo. Él solo volteo y sonrió. Sentí que mi sentencia estaba dictada.

-No te diré qué hago aquí o como llegue hasta este lugar, solo te diré que creo en ti. Conozco a James, se de lo que es capaz y es por eso que me inclino por tu palabra. No tengas miedo…

-Wow, dije mientras el corazón me regresaba al cuerpo. Me sentía liviana, como si me hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima. Después de todo él era un buen chico, no debía confiar plenamente en su palabra pero me sentía segura a su lado, creía que lo que decía era verdad. –Eres uno en un millón… Y no es una estimación, de un millón de personas que me ha juzgado tú eres el único que no lo ha hecho.

-Tú también eres una en un millón… Millones de personas mueren por año en el mundo a causa de suicidios y tú te salvaste de formar parte de ese grupo.

No pude evitar reír un poco frente a sus palabras. Era una persona muy extraña y compleja, no cualquiera encuentra alegría en medio de tanto dolor.

-Guardaré tu secreto, desde luego pero a cambio de algo.

-Dime, le respondí mientras me levantaba del suelo para caminar a su lado. La vista de Forks seguía igual de hermosa que minutos antes, solo que ahora la única luz que se percibía era la de los edificios de la ciudad.

-Algún día debes contarme que te llevó a hacer eso.

Su petición me molesto un poco… ¿Por qué quería saberlo? No era algo que yo quisiera andar contando por allí, para nada. Y menos a gente que acababa de conocer.

-¿Por qué piensas que te lo contaría?

-Porque sino divulgaré tu secreto.

Mierda, me tenía en la palma de su mano. En mi interior presentía que él no sería capaz de hacer eso, no parecía ser de esa clase de personas que perjudican a alguien por su propio beneficio, pero tampoco podía arriesgarme. No estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Mi vida ya de por si era demasiado compleja…

-De acuerdo, algún día lo haré pero no esta noche.

-¿Eso significa que quieres volver a verme?, dijo riendo mientras volteaba para observarme. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna. Yo también reí y negué con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto. Sin embargo él tenía razón… Aunque apenas lo hubiese conocido, aunque fuese bastante extraño y hubiese frustrado mi intento de libertad, a pesar de todo eso tenía ganas de verlo nuevamente.

* * *

 **¡Buenas noches a todos! Espero que estén muy bien… Aquí lestraigo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, ojalá les guste leerlo tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo. Estos primeros momentos van a ser muy difíciles pero pronto podrán saber más de la vida de nuestra valiente Bella. Si les gusta por favor dejen su comentario, ustedes no saben cuánto me ayuda eso a seguir con la historia. Nos leeremos pronto, gracias a todos.**


	3. Capítulo 2:

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

-No, por supuesto que no quiero volver a verte… ¿Debo recordarte que frustraste mis planes? Simplemente no quiero seguir con esto esta noche.

-Tienes razón, han sido demasiados sustos por hoy.

"¿Sustos por hoy?" ¿Eso significaba que yo le asustaba? ¿Haberme salvado lo asustaba? ¿Mi video (aunque no lo hubiese visto) le provocaba pavor? Bueno, eso último no debía estar tan errado puesto que a mí me había aterrorizado de tal forma que aún no lo superaba. No podía culparlo por temerme si todos en ese estúpido pueblo me trataban como una demente absoluta… Pero él había pedido saber más de lo que me había pasado, yo me había negado y ese muchacho me había preguntado por más. Tenía una gran confusión en mi mente en ese momento, no sabía que pensar realmente y el dolor ocasionado por el golpe y las lágrimas no ayudaba en nada.

-¿Por qué quieres saber más de mis razones para estar aquí, entonces? Sabes que hay un video que terminó con mis esperanzas, eso es todo. ¿Qué más quieres saber? Si intentas imaginar el color de la ropa interior que llevaba puesta deberías mirar la estúpida filmación, le grité enfadada. Su actitud me enojaba, todo habría sido más sencillo si en aquel momento yo estuviese tendida en el piso con mi alma volando libre por allí.

Él sonrió… Pero no era una sonrisa burlona, ni una irónica. Simplemente era un gesto, algo apagado pero enternecedor igual. Sonreía como si hubiese recordado algo o como si estuviese pensando en alguna cosa que lo entristecía un poco.

-¿Por qué eres así contigo misma?

-A… ¿A qué te refieres?, pregunté sin comprender el sentido de su pregunta. El chico suspiró y se sentó frente a mí mientras clavaba su brillante mirada en la mía, rota y sin vida. Inmediatamente mi cuerpo se alejó unos centímetros hacia atrás en cuanto lo tuve cerca… No había sido voluntario, lo juro, simplemente había aprendido en no confiar en nadie ni en nada y en estar preparada para huir de cualquier situación, sin importar el motivo. Él no hizo caso a mi movimiento y siguió observándome.

-En estos cinco minutos que hemos estado hablando no has hecho más que juzgarte y juzgar a ese tonto video. ¿Puedes detenerte y dejar de pensar en eso? Cuando te pedí que me lo contaras todo no me refería a esa situación, ¿Para que querría saber más de algo que parece haberte lastimado tanto? Nada que te quite las ganas de vivir merece atención.

Estupefacta bajé mi mirada al suelo.

No sabía que sentir en ese momento o cómo reaccionar. Dentro de mi oscuro corazón recubierto de cenizas un pequeño agujero estaba cavándose y dejaba salir una tenue luz, una leve esperanza. Había tenido que esperar meses, había tenido que someterme a viles humillaciones, había tenido que empujarme a la cornisa de un edificio con ganas de terminar con mi vida para encontrarme con un muchacho que me había hecho replantearme un problema que me había perseguido por tanto tiempo que ya había olvidado cuando realmente había comenzado. Sentía que mi cuerpo vibraba mientras más lágrimas se agolpaban en mi rostro… Maldición, eso de tener tantos sentimientos a flor de piel no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no lo has vivido.

-Desde luego que no, no quiero imaginarme las humillaciones a las que te has tenido que enfrentar. Pero no pedía mucho, sólo saber lo que realmente había pasado. Te he dicho que no creo en James pero escuché su versión de los hechos, y de haber sido verdad lo que él decía tú no deberías estar llorando en este momento.

-Ha dicho pestes sobre mí, ¿No es cierto? Ese maldito sádico, parece que haberme jodido la vida en una noche no le ha quitado las ganas de seguir llenando su boca con mi nombre.

Es doloroso pensar que en un minuto tu vida puede arruinarse tanto… Aun no lo comprendía, nunca me perdonaría haber sido tan débil y haber caído tan bajo. Lo tenía todo, realmente nada me faltaba. Bueno, de hecho si había algo que necesitaba y había sido sentir que alguien de verdad me amaba, que le importaba realmente a una persona y que no sólo me quería cerca por compromiso, como mis padres lo habían hecho durante toda su vida. Eso era lo que me había guiado derechito hasta su cama y hacia mi absoluta perdición.

Aun ese día, en ese momento, no había encontrado a nadie que me amara de verdad.

-Ha dicho cosas, pero depende de la persona que las haya oído si han sido pestes o no.

-No comprendo, respondí levantando mi mirada hacia su rostro nuevamente. Él sonrió un poco… Debía de admitir que eso de verlo sonreír cada tantos segundos me estaba agradando bastante. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me miraba de esa forma, era un alivio pensar que ese muchacho podía ser diferente.

-Yo sólo he escuchado que eres una chica muy hermosa, divertida de a ratos, responsable en otros. Él ha dicho que la pasó muy bien contigo y no lo dudo, tu compañía en este rato que hemos estado juntos ha sido más que placentera. También escuché algo de que confiaste rápido en él y eso demuestra la gran compasión que tienes por la gente, y lo enorme que es tu corazón… Si ha buscado dejarte mal diciendo esas cosas no lo ha conseguido conmigo.

¿Cómo alguien realmente no lloraría después de oír eso? Es decir… Sabía lo que él había escuchado, me lo imaginada y sin embargo, a pesar de la dureza que las palabras de James deberían haber tenido, ese muchacho las había convertido en cumplidos para mí. Había transformado blasfemias en halagos, y eso hacía doler mi corazón. Eran los dos extremos del mundo, James y él. Uno malvado, sínico y enfermo sexual… El otro agradable, tierno y respetuoso, con una sonrisa que hacía que te cayeras a sus pies… ¿Cómo no sentirme así? Por más que tuviese una pared rodeando mis sentimientos, aunque mi corazón estuviese bien enterrado en mi pecho, a pesar de todo eso era humana (aunque muchos no lo creyeran) y no podía evitar derretirme ante semejantes palabras.

-¿Por qué me has dicho todo eso?

-Porque tienes que comprender que no eres la persona que los demás dicen. Te han repetido cosas malas durante tanto tiempo que tu cabeza lo ha aceptado y crees que eres eso, una basura, una infeliz. Pero no es así… Tú sabes quién eres, puede que ahora lo hayas olvidado pero sabes que no eres todo eso. Es decir, yo lo sé y acabo de conocerte, imagínate tú que has vivido toda tu vida contigo, ¿Cómo no has de saberlo?

Eso era todo… Allí estaba yo, una suicida sentada frente a una especia extraña de persona, que me gritaba las verdades que tanto me había esmerado en ocultar durante tanto tiempo en la cara, sin filtros, sin miedo. Podía sentir que mi alma volaba sin haber fallecido, estaba flotando por algún lugar del mundo en nubes de colores y mariposas, en felicidad. Ese muchacho me había impactado, él era una de esas personas que por alguna razón no puedes dejar de mirar, no puedes dejar de pensar en él y no puedes quedarte quieta allí si hacer nada, fingiendo que no te importa, que no ha movido tus sentimientos.

No sabía su nombre, no sabía quién era y sin embargo en tan sólo diez minutos me había dado una esperanza, me había hecho replantearme mis opiniones… Tenía razón, estaba tan en lo cierto que me asustaba un poco. Yo no era eso que todos decían, no era una ramera, una puta ni una ligera. No era una desesperada sexual ni una caza hombres… Era Bella, una muchacha herida y utilizada pero que a pesar de todo seguía en pie, que había luchado contra todo eso y seguía firme, lastimada y dañada pero firme. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Antes era una de esas chicas que se llevan el mundo por delante, que no dejan que nada ni nadie les diga lo que tienen que hacer. ¿A dónde había quedado esa pequeña? Después de haberlo pensado por algunos segundos encontré la respuesta: James se la había llevado y la había asesinado frente a todo el mundo en un video de diez minutos.

Me levanté del suelo y caminé algunos segundos sintiendo la brisa nocturna de Forks chocando contra mi rostro húmedo.

Me llevé una mano al corazón, o hacia el lugar en donde alguna vez había estado.

¿Realmente había valido la pena bajar los brazos? No había luchado contra los perjuicios y los insultos, había dejado que el mundo entero le creyera a James y me había dedicado únicamente a aceptar burlas y miradas de odio sin presentar batalla, sin defender mi situación.

-Te he fallado, me dije a mi misma y caí de rodillas al suelo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Esa no era yo, así no era yo. La Bella que yo conocía no se habría detenido hasta dar con el maldito basura y acabar con sus mentiras, arruinarle la vida como él lo había hecho conmigo. La antigua Bella habría dado la vuelta al mundo pateándole el culo a las personas que creían las falacias inventadas por James, habría caminado con la frente en alto sin que nada me lastimase, sin que nada me hiriese.

¿Por qué no había hecho eso? Por miedo, el mismo miedo que sentía ahora al haberme dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que había perdido ahogada en insultos y pensamientos errados, en dolor y miseria. Me levanté del suelo y volteé mientras secaba mis lágrimas sin dejar de llorar.

-No sé quién soy ni en quien me he convertido, ¿Cómo puedo recuperarme a mí misma si asesinaron a esa persona hace tanto tiempo? Me he perdido, y no sé cómo encontrarme.

Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mis hombros mientras sentía que iba a morir, mi respiración desbocada hacía vapor en el corto espacio que separaba nuestros cuerpos.

-Yo te ayudaré.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Ni siquiera sé quién eres, deja de intentar arreglar mi vida, le grité enloquecida mientras removía sus manos e intentaba salir corriendo. Ya no soportaba más su compasión, no quería la lástima de nadie.

De repente, una de sus manos capturó la mía y me jaló hacia tras, dejándome de frente a él nuevamente. No había fallado en mis cálculos, era mucho más alto que yo y debía elevar la cabeza para poder ver sus ojos. Aun así y todo debía de reconocer que teniéndolo cerca me sentía algo más… protegida. Resguardada de la persona a la que más miedo le tenía en ese momento: yo.

-Confía en mí, yo te ayudaré. Vamos a resucitarte, quero hacerlo porque te lo debo de alguna forma.

-¿Me lo debes? ¿Qué mierdas dices?

-¿Confiarás en mí? Si es así te ayudaré y luego hablaremos de esto.

Gran pregunta, difícil respuesta. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a confiar en alguien una vez más? La vida me había demostrado que eso no es bueno siempre, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Es decir, acababa de conocer al tipo y ya me sentía mejor gracias a él, podía respirar después de meses de haber estado ahogada en mi propio dolor. Pero eso no aseguraba que no fuese a aprovecharse de mí y fuese a traicionarme como James lo había hecho.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Cerré mis ojos e intenté escuchar a mi corazón. Aun latía, lo sabía, de lo contrario yo no estaría de pie en ese momento. Simplemente quería saber qué era lo mejor, que debía hacer.

Entonces suspiré y me entregué al riesgo, me permití creer en alguien de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos.


End file.
